Aiwha Squad
*Arca Company Barracks, Coruscant''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' |main soldiers = |equipment = *Katarn-class commando armor *DC-17m Interchangeable Weapon System |eras = *Clone Wars *Galactic Empire }} Aiwha Squad was a squad of clone commandos that served in the Grand Army of the Republic. The squad was formed after the members previous squadmates were killed in action.Both Sarge's White Squad and Zag's Theta Squadron were all killed in action, so it is assumed that the other two members squads were KIA as well. The squad was assigned to the planet Garqui alongside Jedi Master Traavis to help escort civilians to a refuge camp."Orders" - Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures Volume 4 The squad rescued a young boy, named Evan, from a OG-9 homing spider droid. The squad set up camp for the night with the young boy and introduced themselves to him. The squad began their journey to the camp the next day and delivered the boy to the camp. The squad then received Order 66 and executed Traavis. Unfortunately, Evan witnessed the death of Traavis, which caused Sarge to explain that they were "following orders". History Formation Aiwha Squad was formed in 21 BBY, after each of the clone commandos' units were killed in action."Honor Bound" - Star Wars Tales 22"The Package" - Star Wars Clone Wars Adventures Volume 3 Sarge, formerly of White Squad, was assigned to be in charge of the unit, despite Zag being a Sergeant as well. Mission on Garqui In 19 BBY, the squad was deployed to Garqui. After assisting in eliminating the Separatist threat, they were tasked with rounding up civilians, any survivors of the battle, and bringing them to a refugee camp, where Jedi General Traavis was stationed. Aiwha Squad went out in the field and discovered a young boy, named Evan, and tried to escort him to the refugee camp. The Squad was assisting the boy, when he ran off and slid down a hill, into the remains of a homing spider droid, which was somehow still active. The unit fired into the droid, destroying it instantly. One of the commandos grabbed the boy, while another one cursed at him. They would make camp for the night shortly thereafter. Sarge introduced everyone to Evan and they talked to him about his family and about their brothers. When first light came, they journeyed to the refugee camp without further incident, having Evan join with General Traavis. Order 66 When Order 66 was given, immediately after dropping Evan off at the refugee camp, the commandos did not hesitate. Sarge ordered the commandos and the other clone troopers defending the camp to execute the order, where they opened fire on Traavis. They killed Traavis, instantly, and following that, Evan began crying, witnessing his friends turn on their leader."Order 66: Destroy All Jedi" - Star Wars Insider 87 Armor and Equipment The commandos bore standard equipment for commandos, including DC-17m Interchangeable Weapon System and Katarn-class armor. Each trooper, unlike units such as Omega SquadRepublic Commando: Triple Zero or Blue Squad, possessed customized armor; Sarge and Tyto bore armor in a similar fashion to Boss, Di'kut bore a green stripe across his visor, and Zag wore a mostly blue helmet. Members Aiwha Squad: Appearances * "Orders" - Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures Volume 4 Timeline References Category:Unit Category:Clone commando squads Category:Clone trooper squad Category:Aiwha Squad Category:Special Operations Brigade Category:Imperial Commando Special Unit Category:501st Legion